The Phantom of the Rock Opera
by PunkyDodd
Summary: Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends goes to Cartoonaroll own opera house to help them for their musical "The Phantom of the Opera". But a sudden disaster happen and The Phantom who have return unknown force Creative Spirit to do the role of Christine Daa e but have awaken the fear she never shown.
1. Prologue: The Heart of a Hopeful Spirit

Prologue: The Heart of a Hopeful Spirit

(14 years ago)

(Snow falls as the winter cold breeze flow through the air. A figure step on the stairs as it head to the chariot, it was Princess Celestia, the ruler of Equestria. The chariot took off with Celestia inside.)

Celestia: (voice over)There once was a time, not very long ago, when all opera house was a safe place for the musical spirit to shine their best.

(The chariot arrived at a opera house in Canterlot, Celestia step out as she walk to the house for the show. Inside, a crowd of ponies watch a musical show. Celestia sit on her usual box in the front.)

Celestia: (voice over)When I came to the opera house, it was a humble time for all foals to discover it wonders. And that night, no pony been more curious than little Creative Spirit, my adopted daughter.

(With her is a small little filly in a blue fancy dress, watching the show. The is Creative Spirit, Princess Celestia adopted daughter. She came to the opera house with her mother to see her first show.)

Celestia: (voice over) She always wanted to see it most favorite activity in the whole world, a musical. And she even manage to see it famous show, The Phantom of the Opera.

(They watch a musical called The Phantom of the Opera. In the sense, Christine watch Raoul in the lasso by The Phantom. Creative watch in awe.)

Celestia: (voice over) She love it very dearly. But her curiosity lead her to what she can't understand, until I taught her a lesson I hope she won't forget.

(Celestia and Creative leave the opera house together. Creative sits on Celestia shoulder as she walk.)

Creative: Mom?

Celestia: Yes Creative?

Creative: Why can't Christine go to The Phantom instead of Raoul?

Celestia: Well, because she love him more than the Phantom.

Creative: Why?

Celestia: Uh mm, (Go to the captain) Captain, you go on ahead, I'll catch up. I like to talk with my daughter.

Captain: Yes Princess.

(Celestia walk a few longer, then she flew up with Creative still on her shoulder.)

Creative: Why does Christine love Raoul a lot?

Celestia: Because my Creative Spirit, Christine know Raoul for a long time since they were children and she trust him. And she too had a choice to choose who she love and she choose Raoul because she love him and trust him.

Creative: But why can't Christine love The Phantom?

Celestia: Because he's a mask musical genius with a deformed face and some can't love him because of how he looks and for what he done to their opera house.

Creative: Well, if I meet a phantom who care for me, I'll love him no matter what!

Celestia: (giggle) I'm sure you will, as long as you follow your heart.

(Celestia pick up Creative from her shoulder and carry her.)

Creative: My heart?

Celestia: It's a part of your body that is never wrong.

Creative: Like love?

Celestia: Well, not exactly.

Creative: Why?

Celestia: Because not everything is always right sometime Creative.

Creative: But you said the heart is never wrong.

Celestia: I did, and it never will.

Creative: Really?

Celestia: Really.

(She let Creative go as she watch her fly. As Celestia watch Creative fly to get use, her mind was drawn back to Luna when she was young. She feel very bad for what she did. Creative look Celestia and feel sad for her as she told her about her Aunt Luna and what happen to her. Creative flew to her mother. Celestia look up and see her daughter before her, she smile at her as they flew together. Then Creative start to get a little tried. Celestia hold her. Celestia flew to her castle, to Creative room. She dress her in her nightgown and tuck her in bed.)

Celestia: Good Night my Creative Spirit

Creative: Good Night Mom.

(Celestia leave and close the door.)

Celestia:(voice over) On that very night, Creative have learn an important lesson about love. Sometimes love is not always true, but if you look with your heart, it will lead you to what is true and I know one day Creative will find the Phantom of her Dreams. But it's not what I hope for when my beloved filly was forced by someone who wants her and it wouldn't happen if it wasn't for a certain Toon Creative knows along time ago.


	2. Chapter 1: From Another Land

Chap. 1: From Another Land

(Present)

(It's morning in Equestria as the sun ray shine into a familiar room. A huge figure slept on it's bed as the castle maid enter.)

Maid: Good Morning Lady Spirit! Rinse and Shine!

(The maid open the curtains to let light in. Rose from the bed is a full grown Creative Spirit, now Bearer of The Element of Respect of The Elements of Harmony and Ponyville main artist.)

Creative: (yawn) Good Morning Fresh Rose.

(Fresh Rose pick up Creative dirty clothes and put clean ones in her drawers.)

Maid: Did you get a good night rest?

Creative: Yeah, I did.

Maid: Good! your mother The Princess is waiting for you for breakfast.

(Fresh Rose leave Creative's room.)

Creative: Ok, thanks.

(Creative get out of bed, clean herself up, and put on her clothes. She went downstairs, and been seen by Princess Celestia who have finish her sunrise duties.)

Celestia: Good Morning Creative.

Creative: Good Morning Mom.

(Creative sat down as their breakfasts arrives.)

Celestia: Did you have a good night sleep?

Creative: Yeah, but..

(Celestia see Creative looking a bit distress.)

Celestia: But what?

Creative: I have a really strange dream.

Celestia: About what? What's troubling you?

Creative: Well, I was in some sorta underground chamber, it was dark except a little light in a candlelight I'm holding, And in front of me is..is..

Celestia: What is in front of you my dear?

Creative: A man, wearing a white mask. But there was something about him, like I know him.

Celestia: A man wearing a white mask? underground chamber? that is very strange. Are you sure it's just a dream?

Creative: I don't know, it's just a dream but it feels so real. I'm telling you, I think I know him as if I met him before. If only I knew his name.

Celestia: Well, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about now. Now do you have any plans for today?

Creative: Well, Rarity said she has something to show me and the others.

Celestia: (giggle) Knowing Rarity always have something very special to her friends. Well have fun dear, I'll see you in supper.

Creative: Ok Mom, love you.

Celestia: Love you too.

(Creative give Celestia a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then Creative flew off as she fly across Canterlot and Ponyville as she see some ponies go to their business. Meanwhile on Ponyville in Rarity's Carousel Boutique, Twilight and the rest are near the door waiting for Creative.)

Pinkie: Where is Creative!? She should be here by now!

Applejack: Be a little more patience Sugarcube, I'm sure she's on her way right now. She'll be here.

Mariposa: She's right, She's probably with Princess Celestia. You know how important family is to her.

Twilight: I agreed, just be patience Pinkie.

Pinkie: I'm trying! but I'm just so excited! I can't wait to see what Rarity had!

Rainbow: Us too.

(Spike look around for Creative, then he spot a figure coming by and see it's Creative.)

Spike: Oh, There she is!

(Creative safely land on the ground,and run to her friends.)

Creative: Hey guys!

Group: Hey Creative!

Rarity: Thank goodness you came!

Pinkie: Yeah! Rarity said she has something to share!

Creative: I know, she told all of us. Remember?

Pinkie: Oh yeah! Sorry, I'm just so so excited!

Mariposa: We're all are Pinkie.

(They all went inside Rarity shop.)

Twilight: So Rarity, now that we're all here. What is it you want to show?

Rarity: You all are going to love this! I made each one of us, Brand New Clothes!

(Rarity pull the lever of the curtains, shows eight outfit.)

Group: WOW!

Mariposa: They are so beautiful Rarity!

Rainbow: Yeah! they look awesome!

Rarity: Why thank you all.

Fluttershy: Can we try them?

Rarity: Why of course you can!

Pinkie: All right! Thanks Rarity!

(They got out of their old clothes and put the new one on. The clothes fit perfectly on them.)

Creative: They fit perfectly.

Mariposa: And very comfortable too.

Applejack: It's about time we need new duds.

Twilight: Indeed. What do you think Spike?

Spike: I say you girls look very lov..(Burp!)

(Spike burped out flame and out comes a stroll with a symbol of a circle with two on it top.)

Spike: Excuse me.

(Twilight pick it up, unroll it and read it.)

Creative: Is it from Mom?

Twilight: I don't think so, I never see anything like this.

Mariposa: Let me see.

(Twilight hand Mariposa the stroll and Mariposa read it.)

Mariposa: It's an Invitation from Another Land!

Fluttershy: Another land?

Mariposa: Yeah.

Twilight: What does it say?

Mariposa: It said " Dear Bearer of The Element of Harmony. I Mickey Mouse have invite you all to come to The Toon Town Opera House in Cartoonaroll to volunteer for our number 1 musical 'The Phantom of the Opera', Each one of you will have a important job for your talent that will help us make it a huge success again. Thank you and I hope to see you all.

Mayor of Cartoonaroll and old friend of Creative mother, Mickey Mouse."

Pinkie: Wow! Another land that need our help!? What's next?! They'll be making a movie of it?!

(Everypony look at Pinkie funny looking.)

Pinkie: (squee)

Twilight: Mickey Mouse? Cartoonaroll? I never heard of him or this land.

Creative: I have.

Rainbow: You heard of it

Creative: Heard of it? I been to it!

Spike: You been there?

Creative: Yeah, me and Mom use to go there once every month.

Pinkie: Really? Awesome!

Fluttershy: So you know everything about this land?

Creative: Everything

Twilight: Well, what is Cartoonaroll?

Creative: That's easy. Cartoonaroll is a land where Toons in different size come and live happily there. They have everything.

Mariposa: Do they really live in harmony like us?

Creative: They do, but they're not like us. They tend to get wacky and strange.

Pinkie: How about parties?

Creative: (giggle) They do love to have fun, it's like everyday is a Holiday to them.

Applejack: Do they have good apples?

Creative: They do have a rule of keeping the environment safe.

Twilight: How about books?

Creative: All from the greatest hero of them all and in history.

Fluttershy: Do they have animal?

Creative: Sure do, and some who can really talk.

Rarity: What about their fashion?

Creative: Anything you want they make it, even if it's don't great.

( The girls look really astounding of this, to hear that there's a another land like theirs but different.)

Girls: Wow!

Twilight: That sounds great.

Creative: Sure is.

Spike: Do they have dragons too?

Group: SPIKE!

Spike: What?

Creative: (giggle) yes

Applejack: Well, now that's settled. What are we going to do? Go there or not?

Mariposa: Well he ask for our help to do the musical. I think it's best to go there and help them.

Twilight: Mariposa's right, It's best we go there and help them. What do you guys say?

Pinkie: I say, LET'S DO IT!

Rainbow: I'm in!

Applejack: Count me in!

Rarity: I would like to see it.

Fluttershy: Me too.

Mariposa: I'm going too

Creative: I'm coming also

Spike: Can i come too?

Twilight: Sure Spike.

Spike: Alright!

Twilight: Then it's settled, we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning.

Group: ALRIGHT!

(They high five each other, sealing the deal.)

(Next Morning)

(The gals are in the train stations, ready to leave. Their family and friends arrived to say their goodbyes.)

Celestia: Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself? This is the first time you go there on your own.

Creative: Don't worry Mom, my friends will be there for me and I'm sure some in Cartoonaroll will too.

Celestia: Ok, be safe and have some fun. Your Aunt Luna and I will go to Cartoonaroll to see the musical when it's ready.

Creative: I'll be alright, I love you.

Celestia: I love you too my Creative Spirit.

(They hug each other. Meanwhile, Applejack say her good bye to her family as she put the last lunges in the train.)

Applejack: Well, I think that's everything. Now Apple Bloom, ya behave yewself and don't get into any trouble. Understand?

Apple Bloom: Yes big sis.

Applejack: And ya'll take care of her, right Big Mac?

Big Mac: Eeyup.

Granny: We'll be alright dear, ya just take care of yewself.

Applejack: Will do Granny, I love ya.

(She hug them. While Fluttershy told Discord to look after her animal friends.)

Fluttershy: Now you better take good care of them, understand?

Discord: Don't worry Fluttershy, they'll be alright in my care.

Fluttershy: I mean it, No tricks too.

Discord: Oh alright fine.

(Meanwhile Rarity say her good bye to her sister Sweetie Bell.)

Rarity: Are you sure you'll be fine staying at the Apples farm? I can call our parent to let you stay at theirs.

Sweetie: I'll be fine Rarity, Granny Smith is ok with me staying at her farm.

Rarity: Alright Sweetie, just don't get into any trouble and be safe. I love you.

Sweetie: I love you too.

(Rarity hug Sweetie and give her a kiss on the cheeks. Rainbow flew by announcing the train is ready.)

Rainbow: Ok everything is all set up and ready to go!

Pinkie: YAY! Let's go!

Twilight: Alright girls, we're off! Good bye Princess Celestia!

(They enter the train, ready to go. Then Princess Celestia come by to them.)

Celestia: Girls! a reminder: Cartoonaroll is a land of the wackiest creatures call Toons. Some are like us, but there are some that doesn't understand harmony and think different from the others. Their leader Mickey Mouse will assist you and help you on your stay. Creative Spirit have been there once every month, so she'll be able to help you manage the Toons. And be very careful and be safe and most importantly, have fun. Luna and I will come to the opera house when it is ready. Have a safe trip My Little Ponies.

Twilight: Don't worry Princess, We'll be fine. Let's go everypony's!

Train guy: All aboard!

(The train start to take off, on it way to Cartoonaroll. Then Discord went to Celestia her about the girls.)

Discord: Will they be fine Celly?

Celestia: As long nothing dangerous happened to them, I'm sure they'll be able to fight it together.

(And what Celestia doesn't know, is that the girls will be a part of a plan that will involve her daughter.)


	3. Chapter 2: The Toon Town Opera House

Chap. 2: The Toon Town Opera House

(The Train arrived at the Toontown train station. The girls got off the train while the guide takes their lungles to where they'll stay.)

Rainbow: Yeah! phew, I thought we never get here.

Pinkie: Oh come on Rainbow Dash, train rides are fun!

Rainbow: Yeah, in your opinion.

Twilight: Is this it Creative?

Creative: Yep, Welcome to Cartoonaroll!

(Creative show them the huge city of Toon Town as they walk around the city.)

Applejack: Whoa Nelly!, this place is bigger than Manehattian itself!

Rarity: Oh my, It's what i imagine it to be.

(Mariposa run to them with a guide book in her hand.)

Mariposa: Hey guys! I found a guide book, it said here this place was created by the mayor father, Walt Disney.

Twilight: Walt Disney? Creative, have you seen him?

Creative: No, he died many years ago.

Twilight: Oh, sorry I bring it up.

Creative: That's ok, I never seen him.

Mariposa: It also said here they have many festivals.

Pinkie: I love festivals!

Mariposa: Good food in different shapes and sizes.

Applejack: Really?

Mariposa: Yeah, famous Toons.

Rainbow: Love to meet them.

Mariposa: And also astounding performers like musicians, dancers, comedians, actors, actress and singers. And they have famous singers like The Chipmunks and... huh?

(Mariposa stop as she read the next phragmatic of the guide book. Rarity went up to her in worry.)

Rarity: What is it dear?

Mariposa: It said here that there a really famous Rock Star name Billy Joe Cobra.

Rarity: Really?(look at the guide book and see a paragraph of a Toon name Billy Joe Cobra) Well I do must say he sure is handsome for a Toon.

(Twilight went to them in confusions.)

Twilight: What are you two looking? (look at the guide book and see the picture of Billy) Hey Creative, do you know this Toon name Billy Joe Cobra?

(Creative stop her tracks when she heard that name, as if she knew something about him. She turn to see the gangs.)

Creative: Uh...no, I don't know this Toon.

(The girls look at her like she has something she's hiding, and really something that is very important.)

Pinkie: Are you hiding something from us again?

Creative: Uh...no.

Applejack: Come on sugarcube, I know ya're bad at lying and I should know.

Creative: I'm not hiding anything honest!

Twilight: Creative, we're your friends, you can tell us anything. Now do you know this Toon?

(Creative look at her friends, seeing them as if they're asking her. Creative signed in defect.)

Creative: Yes, I know him. In fact, I know him for a long time.

Rainbow: You do? How do you know him?

Creative: Because.. he and I use to be best friends.

Group: WHAT?!

(The gang is shocked to hear that Creative use to have a best friend, and it's a Toon.)

Pinkie: You two use to be best friends?!

Creative: Yes, he was the only Toon who doesn't judge me for my wings and doesn't think very unlike from me, And he been very kind to me. We been friends since we were young.

Fluttershy: You two been friends when you were a foal?

Spike: How did it happen?

Creative: It's a long story.

Mariposa: Tell us everything.

(Creative look at the gang, she knew she can't get away from them with her personal life. She gave in and tell her story.)

Creative: (sigh) Ok

It all started when I first came to Cartoonaroll as a foal. Mom came here for a meeting with The Disney Brothers, Mickey and Oswald. As a foal, I wasn't the free spirited, brave mare I am today, I was very timid and afraid. Mom want me to come to Cartoonaroll because it would be a great chance to see a new land, but I wasn't sure about this place because it has Toons that I first thought are not like Ponies.

(10 years ago)

(A train came to the Toontown train station, Princess Celestia came out of the train with a stack of paper in her hand. She turn around facing the train.)

Celestia: Creative, you can come out now. There nothing to be afraid of.

(Outcomes Creative Spirit as a young preteen pony, looking around shyley.)

Creative: But Mom, I'm not sure about this place.

Celestia: Don't worry, this is a safe land like our home.

Creative: But those things, they're not like us.

Celestia: They are call Toons.

Creative: Toons?

Celestia: Yes, the Toons have a ability to make themselves wacky to make everyone laugh and smile. And I think you'll love them.

Creative: I don't know Mom, what if they judge me too quick for my wings and know I think not like them?

(Celestia take Creative to the Toon Town Park where the toon kids play.)

Celestia: Creative, there is nothing wrong with your wings. You are born as a pegasus, and they would never judge you for that and of you not thinking like them. They're nice and friendly, they love new company and I think it's a good way of making some friends. Think you can do this?

Creative: I'll try.

Celestia: Good. You go to the park, I have to meet Mickey and his brother now. I'll meet you there when I'm done, have fun and make new friends.

(Creative went to the park to meet the kids and make friends with them just as her mother ask her.)

Creative: (voices over) Mom thought making new friends will calm me down, even if you have to do it with the Toons. But when I try to be nice and be a friend, they do what all foals did, Treat me like a freak.

(Creative goes to two female Toon to make friends with them.)

Creative: Hi, I'm Creative Spirit!

(The Toon girls look at her mean and funny looking. And then they leave.)

Toon girl: Uh hi. What a freak.

Toon girl: Those wings are so last season!

(They left as Creative watch them, feeling treated bad again. Creative sat on the edge starting to cry.)

Creative: (voice over) I was having a really bad day about making friends, all the Toon kids treat me just like all the foals from my I was about to give up and start to cry, I felt something behind me, I turn to see a preteen Toon boy looking at first I thought he was going to say hurt words at me, but instead he said..

(Creative turn around and see a young Toon boy looking at her.)

Billy: What's wrong?

Creative: I was trying to make friends like Mom told me, but all the Toons treat me like a freak and make fun of my wings.

Billy: Really? they're treating you like a freak because of your wings?

Creative: Mhm(nod)

(Billy sat down next to Creative, listening to her.)

Billy: Well, maybe they never got the chance to know you that's all.

Creative: Know me?

Billy: Yeah, they just being a bunch of spoiled brats. But real Toons like me never treat our guest like you a freak, that is our number one golden rule.

Creative: Really? you don't treat me like a freak cause of I'm a pony?

Billy: No way! why would you think that?

Creative: Cause I'm afraid you'll judge me for my wings and I don't think like you.

Billy: I would never judge you for your wings and what you think. as long as you don't judge me too quickly. So wipe those tears, they'll ruined your pretty face.

Creative: (giggle) I'm Creative Spirit.

Billy: My name is Baruch Cohen, but I like to be call Billy Joe Cobra.

(Creative and Billy become great friends for many months and weeks every time Creative visit. They made great friends too.)

Creative:(voice over) He would never judge me for my wings and what I think as long as I don't for him. After that, we became friends, even the best. We did everything together when I came to Cartoonaroll and when I show him my cutie mark and my talent, he got more excited.

(Creative fly through the sky, as her new paint coated wings leave a trail of paint while Billy watch. When Creative is done, she flew down to Billy.)

Billy: That was awesome!I'm so proud that you found your special talent!

Creative: And I also got my cutie mark! I hope you get your own when you perform your music Snakey Tune.

Billy: Yeah I'm counting on it Rainbow Wings. What's wrong?

(Billy noticed Creative is looking a little down and out of place.)

Creative: Do you think they'll make more fun of me cause I got paint in my wings?

Billy: I don't think so, the paint on your wings are like a paintbrush and I'm sure they'll love your special talent.

Creative: Really?

Billy: Absolutely! but for some strange reason, you look more like a feather hat!(laugh)

Creative: Ha ha, very funny Snakey Tune.

(Creative and Billy walk off to town.)

Creative:(voice over) Then when I learn I'm adopted and have to find where I came from,I have no choice but to say goodbye.

(Creative stop at Cartoonaroll to say goodbye to her friends, especially Billy. Billy is a little sad that Creative is leaving to find out where she come from.)

Billy: You're leaving?

Creative: Yeah, I need to find my true home.

(Billy sigh in sadness, doesn't want his best friend to leave.)

Billy: Well then, I guess I won't see you again

Creative: Maybe, but can you promise me something?

Billy: Sure, what?

Creative: If you reach fame and I find my home, can you make a song for us to sing? just to show our friendship.

Billy: I promise.

(Creative and Billy hug each other.)

Creative: Thanks Snakey Tune, Good bye.

Billy: Goodbye, Rainbow Wings.

(Billy watch Creative flew off, looking very sad and somehow lonely too. As years pass, Creative look around the world to find her true home. Creative flew to Cartoonaroll to find Billy.)

Creative: (voice over) After looking across the world for years, I decided to go back to Equestria but not without seeing Billy again. I came to Cartoonaroll hoping to see him again, but then something happen, something that broke my heart forever..

(When Creative enter Cartoonaroll, she saw the news show on the top of Cartoonaroll News Tower and see the news of what happened that broke her so badly.)

(Present)

Applejack: B-Billy

Rainbow: Joe

Pinkie: Cobra

Mariposa: Is

Rarity: Dead!?

Creative: Yes, at first I don't want to know he's gone, but he is and I'll never see him again. He was my only friend.

(Creative look very sad about Billy death. She remember that day of seeing the news, hearing her best friend dead and never going back. Twilight feel sad about Creative losing her best friend, she would feel the same if one of her friends die. Twilight went to Creative.)

Twilight: I'm sorry you lost him, but you got new friends like us and we accept you. And I'm sure he's up in heaven watching you having a better life.

Creative: Thanks Twilight.

(Creative and Twilight hug each other.)

Pinkie: Yeah, we're always there for you! Now come on, we got to get to the opera house!

Twilight: Pinkie's right, we gotta get going. Come on girls!

(The girls continued their way to the opera house, Creative stay behind as she look up in the sky.)

Creative: ( I wish you were here right now, I miss you more than death itself.)

(Then they arrive their directions, as they see the house itself. It's a big white opera house, in fact it was ten times bigger than their own opera house back in Equestria.)

Spike: Is this it?

Creative: Eyup!

Pinkie: Last one to the door is a slow pock!

(Pinkie race to the door to the house while the others run to house. They went inside the grand house, they are amazed of the house itself.)

Rainbow: Whoa! This place is pretty big!

(Then they heard a loud noise that scared Fluttershy.)

(CRASH!)

Fluttershy: (gasp) What was that?

(Then they heard a voice coming their way, in fact they heard three voices.)

Voice: HA HA!

Voice2: You guys get back here right now!

Voice3: I like to see you try! Faster!

Voice2: I'm gonna tell Mickey that you two are slacking off again!

Voice: Ha ha! Yeah right, like we're going to believe it!

Voice2: I'M SERIOUS!

(Then out of the rush, a pink starfish name Patrick with a raccoon name Rigby come out while riding on a rug. Behind them is a tall Toon name The Once-ler chase them.)

Patrick: WOO HOO!

The Once-ler: Get back here!

Rigby: Never!

(Then The Once-ler slip from running too fast.)

(SLIP)

The Once-ler: Whoo Whoo!

(CRASH!)

(And fell down. The boys stop as they watch The Once-ler fall.)

Rigby: Ha Ha, Looks like The Great Once-ler have finally fallen down.

(The Once-ler get up and continued his chase and the boys get the rug moving again.)

The Once-ler: Grrr, you boys are gonna be in so much trouble!

Rigby: Come and get us old men!

(Meanwhile the pony gangs watch the crazy show they witness in confused expect Creative.)

Pinkie: Those are Toons?

Creative: Eyup.

The Once-ler: I'm not kidding you guys!

Twilight: (sigh)

(Twilight use her magic then Creative notice what she's doing.)

Creative: Uh Twilight, what are you doing?

Twilight: Helping the tall Toon.

Patrick: WOO HO...

(The rug stop and they are lifted by Twilight magic.)

Patrick: What the?

Rigby: Hey! What's going on here?!

(Then The Once-ler catch up to them, getting tired from all that running while chasing them.)

The Once-ler: Well, about time I catch up with you two. And when did you two learn how to float?

(Twilight and her friend walk to The Once-ler.)

Twilight: Sorry, this is my fault. Just thought I can help you catch up with them.

The Once-ler: Well, you sure save me some trouble dealing with these two.

Twilight: It's no trouble sir. I'm Twilight Sparkle, the new princess of Equestria, these are my friends, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Mariposa. And this is Spike, and I hope you know my dearest friend Creative Spirit.

(The Once-ler look at Creative, then his eyes widen.)

The Once-ler: You're Creative Spirit? Billy talk a lot about you.

(Creative is surprised to hear that Billy has talk about her alot, she thought he forgot about her.)

Creative: He have? what did he say about me?

The Once-ler: Something about you being his only friend, more prettier than all the girls he met, and have the most amazing talent ever. But enough of that. Welcome to Cartoonaroll, I'm The Once-ler, and this is Rigby and Patrick. Say hello boys.

Rigby & Patrick: Hello.

Pinkie: Hello!

(Rigby and Patrick look at Pinkie funny looking, really surprised about her attitude.)

Creative: You guys just can't stop goofing off, can you?

The Once-ler: No apparently they can't. So what brings you ladies here in The Opera House?

Mariposa: We receive a letter from Mickey, asking for help for your musical.

The Once-ler: Oh yes he did! I have your work assignment filled out all ready. But would you like a tour of the opera house itself?

Rarity: Yes, that would be delightful. What do all you think?

Twilight: Sure, At least we'll be able to find ourself around here.

The Once-ler: Great! We'll get started on it right away, but first, Twilight could you put them down please?

Twilight: Sure.

(Twilight use her magic to lower Rigby and Patrick down, letting them touch the floor.)

The Once-ler: Thank you.

(The Once-ler turn his attention on them.)

The Once-ler: Now I want you two not to leave the stage without permission and no slacking off, we have an important time schedule to keep. Understand?

Rigby & Patrick: Yes sir.

The Once-ler: Good, now go back to the stage.

(Rigby and Patrick went away from the girls. The Once-ler turn to the girls.)

The Once-ler: So are you all ready?

Twilight: Yeah, I think we are.

The Once-ler: Splendid, now follow me please.

(They follow The Once-ler while he give them a tour of the house.)

The Once-ler: Many years ago, Walt decided to build a grand opera house for musical lovers and famous performers. We have gotten many singers and actors every year some say cause they want to make this grand house their home. This place become such a huge hit, we gain a lot of money to give it a upgrade and make it more grander than Walt could imagine.

Rarity: And I do say, It is truly magnificent! (Look around the grand marble pier)

Fluttershy: It is ni..AAHHH!

(Fluttershy past through the girls and hide in the plant pot.)

Twilight: Fluttershy?!

Mariposa: Fluttershy, what's wrong?

Fluttershy: That. (Point at the thing that scared her.)

Rainbow: What? huh?

(The gangs saw a huge statue of a man in a mask, wearing a cape draped over his whole body except the head.)

Rainbow: A statue?

Applejack: Sure is big.

Rainbow: No kidding.

(Creative stare at the statue, as if she seen this man before. She feel drawn to it.)

Creative: (Why does that statue remind me of something? wait, is that) The Phantom?

Twilight: The who?

Creative: The Phantom, he's a mask musical genius who live in the underground of the opera house and teach Christine how to sing. I think I saw the musical with my mom, but why is the statue of him in this house?

The Once-ler: I'm not sure, I heard it was build before Walt death and strange things happen here.

Mariposa: Strange things? like what?

The Once-ler: Well, we been received letters from someone name "The Opera Ghost", some of the sets have been sabotaged and landed on some of the actors and actress, and hear music somewhere in this area.

Spike: Letter from The Opera Ghost? Sabotaged? and Music? Are you saying..

The Once-ler: We think it's Erik, The Phantom of the Opera himself.

Group: (GASP!)

(The gangs are shocked to hear that this grand opera house is haunted by the most dangerous and deformed man in the world,)

Pinkie: The opera house is HAUNTED!

Rainbow: But that's impossible, I thought he was just a character.

Fluttershy: I knew coming here was a bad idea!

Rarity: Is he watching us!? Oh please tell me he's not watching us!

Spike: Don't worry Rarity, I won't let that monster come near you!

Twilight: Guys, come on! There's no such thing as The Phantom of the Opera!

The Once-ler: We're not sure if he's real or not. All Toons became afraid when they heard the news, but not the singers, they love his work and some said they are visit by his spirit, teaching them the work of his genius and making them sing better. He also consider them his student, but only one is his favorite.

Creative: And who is that?

Voice: None other than Cartoonaroll popular star, Billy Joe Cobra!

(They heard a voice coming from the right entrance. Out come a Toon man with blond hair, green eyes, wear a green shirt, black jacket, blue pants and black shoes.)

The Once-ler: Sir, are you supposed to be in the stage with the others?

Erick: I was, til I heard you're giving these lovely ladies a tour of this house.

(Creative feel something unnatural about this Toon. She went to him to make sure.)

Creative: And who are you?

Erick: Erick Willsten, at you service my dear. And what a raving beauty like you doing here?

Creative: Uh...I'm here to help?

Mariposa: Did you say Billy is Erik student?

Erick: Yes I did, ever since The Phantom came here, Billy been willing to be taking under his wings and learn the way of his music.

Pinkie: Wait, Creative, isn't Billy your best friend?

Erick: So your Creative Spirit? I heard you are the most beautiful girl ever.

Creative: Me? beautiful? no I'm not, but Mariposa is.

(Erick look at Mariposa, she smile to be friendly. But Erick put a sour look on his face.)

Erick: Of course she is.

Creative: So is he really The Phantom student?(Turn to The Once-ler.)

The Once-ler: Yes he is, he been learning alot from him and got very good at it too. Till one day he...

Creative: Till what?

(Creative noticed The Once-ler stop his track. Then she realized what he meant to say.

Creative: Wait you know how he die?!

The Once-ler: We don't, all we know is..

Erick: He mysteriously die.

(Creative turn her head at Erick when she heard him about Billy death. She look very sad.)

Creative: WHAT?!

Erick: Yes my dear. after he die, we never heard or listen to The Phantom heavenly tunes.

(Creative hug herself and lower herself down, feeling broken about her best friend.)

Erick: I'm terribly sorry, he must be very important to you.

Creative: He is.

The Once-ler: Well, enough of this. Let's continue with the tour.

( They continued the tour as Erick tag along.)


	4. Chapter 3: Force by Fear

Chap. 3:Force by Fear

( The door to the stage open as The Once-ler finish the tour.)

The Once-ler: And here we are, The Stage!

( He show the gangs the stage. It is a big stage with large curtains, lots of sites, ten sit boxes, and a big band stand.)

Group: WOW!

Twilight: It's so beautiful.

Erick: Indeed it is, big enough to fit everytoon everywhere.

Rainbow: Cool, I bet this place will be filled with many Toons seeing the show.

(They walk down the stairs and on their way to the preform stage. Pinkie race to the stage and in front of the preform.)

Pinkie: Hey guys! Look, I'm the star! I am Christine Daae` and I've been visited by the Angel of Music.

Applejack: Very funny Pinkie, but we're here to help, not act.

Erick: Really? what a shame, I was hoping to see one of you ladies sing.

Twilight: We appreciate the support, but we don't want to steal the Toons spotlight.

The Once-ler: And beside, you know we have a rule about outsiders not taking an important part that only requires Toons.

Erick: Right, that stupid rule.

(Twilight and Creative walk to the stage with Toons working.)

Mariposa: So Creative, is there some Toons you may knew?

Creative: Sorta, but I hope I know..(gasp)(See at Toon boy with brown hair, wear a shirt with red sleeve, pants and shoes.) SPENCER! Spencer, Spencer, Spencer! (Fly to the Toon and gave him a big hug.)I'm so glad to see you!

Spencer: Hey Rainbow Wings, I'm..glad to..see you too.

Creative: Look at you! you've grown since I last saw you Zombie Boy.

Spencer: Well you sure have changed since you left, and got more grown too.

(Twilight catch up to Creative.)

Twilight: There you are Creative. What happen? you just flew off. Who is this Toon?

Creative: This is Spencer Wright, I called him Zombie Boy. He's Billy distant relative.

Spencer: Sup.

Twilight: Hello Spencer, I'm Twilight Sparkle, Creative friend.

(Twilight shake Spencer hands in greeting.)

Spencer: Please to meet you, it's good Rainbow Wings got some new friends rather than just Billy. They always stick themselves up like glue.

Twilight: (giggle) Sound like you two did everything together.

Creative: We do, if only he was here right now.

Spencer: Yeah, thing wasn't the same without him.

(Then suddenly, a loud voice was heard by Creative.)

Voice: Holy shell! Is that Creative Spirit?! Get her!

(She heard four loud footstep coming her way, she gulped in fear and got knocked out by four teen Toons.)

Toon: Creative! I miss you so much. (Hug Creative.)

Creative: Hey Mikey, Good to see you too. Can you let me go so I can get up?

Mikey: Sure thing dudette.

(Mikey got off Creative and she got up and dust herself.)

Creative: Thank you.( Turn to Twilight and Spencer.) Twilight, I like you to meet The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Leonardo,( point Leo) Raphael, (point Raph) Donatello,(point Donnie) and Michelangelo.(point Mikey) They're my good friends.

Leo: Hello, we heard you're here to help us with the musical right?

Twilight: Yes, that's right.

Mikey: Awesome! This week is gonna be a blast! Cowabunga!

Donnie: Don't mind Mikey, he's a bit of a carefree.

Twilight: It's ok, he reminds me of Pinkie. Speaking of which, where did she run off to?

(Pinkie is in the surplice station looking at one of the surplice boxes.)

Pinkie: Whoa! They have everything a Toon need!

Voice: Who dares interfere my station?!

Pinkie: Huh? who said that?

Jack: I did! Jack Spicer!

(Out comes Jack Spicer, a former villain of the Xiaolin Monks.)

Pinkie: Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie, do you work here?

Jack: Yea, I volunteer to do the mechanical job for the musical. Now what are you doing in my area?!

Pinkie: I was curious of what kind of tools do you use.

Jack: Is that so? Let see.

(Jack scott down to show Pinkie the splice they have.)

Jack: We got some bazookas, crazy tools, some wu, strange things Flint made, weapons, and this little doohickey.

Pinkie: Is that all? do you even have a umbrella hat?

Jack: Uh yeah we do.(Took out an umbrella hat.)

Pinkie: Do you even have robots? Twilight said they're machine in the future.

Jack: Girl, I invent robots. They don't call me "Evil Boy Genius" for nothing.

Pinkie: Really? you don't look evil to me, you look like you could use a friend!

Jack: Friend? why would someone want to? I'm a evil genius.

Pinkie: Oh come on Jacky! Everypony and Toon need one! How about I be your first?

Jack: Really? even if you think I'm not evil?

Pinkie: No way! I don't let that stop me!

Jack: Wow, This is the happiest day in my life!

(Jack hug Pinkie all happy like, Pinkie hug him back. Meanwhile, Applejack walk around the stage.)

Applejack: This is a nice st...Oof!

(Applejack bumped into something that blocked her way.)

Applejack: Pradon m-m-m-me.

(She meet face to face with Clay, an xiaolin warrior of the earth.)

Clay: Ya ok little lady?

Applejack: Uh, y-y-yeah, I'm f-fine.

Clay: Sorry for blocking yew way.

Applejack: No, I-It's alright. I was just not l-looking where I was going.

Clay: Really? ya not from here are ya?

Applejack: N-No, I'm from Equestria. Me and my friends came here to help the show.

Clay: Well, that's very nice of ya to come and help. I'm Clay.

Applejack: I-I'm Applejack.

Clay: Nice to meet ya Applejack. I got to get back to work, see ya!

Applejack: Ya too!

(She watch Clay leave to continue his work, with a lovestruck look in her face. Rarity and Creative came to see the sense. and came to Applejack)

Rarity: Well what do you know, you're having your first crush!

Applejack: Me!? a crush on him!? what makes ya think that?

Creative: Come on Applejack, we see the way you look at him. I see the same look Spike have when he see Rarity. Remember that?

Applejack: Yeah, but there no way in Equestria makes ya think I like him!

Creative: Oh really? Hey is that Clay lifting those boxes!?

Applejack: Where?! (groan) Fine! ya got me, yes I like him! Happy?!

Rarity: No, I'm very proud of you darling! He's perfect for you!

Applejack: Are you forgetting he's a Toon? how is that even possible?

Creative: Hey, I was friend with a Toon and that doesn't stop me. Just get know him, he's a nice guy, a gentletoon and a great warrior.

Applejack: I don't know.

Rarity: Just try, who knows, he might like you too.

Creative: She's right, just try to know him and see if he like you too, I promise.

Applejack: Pinkie Promise?

Creative & Rarity: Cross my heart, Hope to Fly, Stick a Cupcake in my Eye.

Applejack: (giggle) Ok, I trust ya two about this.

(Meanwhile The Once-ler came to give a special announcement to the workers and actors)

The Once-ler: Excuse me please, can I have your attention for one moment please?

Jack: Allow me, (whistle!) they're all yours buddy.

The Once-ler: Thank you Jack. I have an announcement to make, we have a very special guest who will help us with our number 1 musical "The Phantom of the Opera" that will open next Saturday in honor of our own Phantom, Billy Joe Cobra. Please give a big clap to Equestria own Bearer of the Element of Harmony! Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Creative Spirit and Mariposa! And to Spike too!

Toon: (Clap)

Twilight: We are honor to come here and help you all for your grand show.

Mariposa: And we hope to make it even more grander with our work.

Pinkie: And make it even more funalicious!

The Once-ler: Thank you girls, now let's get back to work. Where are my actors and actress? it's time to rehearse their lines.

Rainbow: Wait, what does he mean 'in honor of their own Phantom, Billy Joe Cobra'? Is it that Creative friend?

Donnie: Yes it is. Billy love that musical so much, they let him play the role of The Phantom, and he play it very extraordinary.

Twilight: Wow, he must be very good at it.

Mikey: He is! every time we have the show on, he get the job done right! It's like he is The Phantom himself!

Pinkie: Cooleyo!

Twilight: Hey Creative, is this true?

Creative: I don't know, I never got the chances to see him on stage. But(giggle) I remember when we were kids, we always watch the musical together and we play pretend, he pretend to be The Phantom and I pretend I'm Christine, he also give me some singing tips too.

Spike: Really? sound like you two have a great time together.

Creative: We sure did Spike.

Mariposa: Jack, who plays The Phantom now Billy is gone?

Jack: Erick.

Rainbow: That Toon we met at that statue?

Spencer: That would be him. He always play the role of Raoul in this play for many years. Then when Billy died, he took the role of The Phantom for him. Saying it's what Billy would have wanted, to have him play his role to keep his legacy alive.

Creative: I don't know Zombie Boy. There's something about him I don't like.

Mikey: What do you mean?

Creative: He seem to be interested in only me, and it's not what I expect a Toon like him to show good impression.

Leo: Maybe cause he never seen a pony like you or your friends before. I'm sure he'll learn to respect your kind.

Rarity: Leonardo's right darling. But if Erick is playing The Phantom,who is playing Christine?

(SLAM!)

(They heard a loud slam at the entures door, out came a female Toon)

Fluttershy: Who is that?

Creative: Lolo Calorie.

Twilight: I get the feeling you know her?

Creative: Yeah, but why is she here? (she turned to Spencer who is walking quietly) Zombie Boy..

Spencer: She plays the role of Christine.

Creative: WHAT?! How?!

Spencer: She said she give the house all the money we need to upgrade it.

Creative: (GROAN!)

(They watch Lolo walk to the stage. When she stop infront of Creative, she took off her sunglasses)

Lolo: Well, well, well, If it isn't Little Miss BirdBrained.

Creative: Well, well, well, If it isn't Little Miss Material Girl, how did it go trying to get Snakey Tune attention?

Lolo: I would have got him if he haven't been talking about you nonstop! And who are the rest of those freaks?

Rainbow: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?

(They hold Rainbow down to avoid getting any trouble on their first day on Cartoonaroll)

Creative: Those freaks are my friends, and I'm even surprised that The Great Billy Joe Cobra would too.

Lolo: Whatever, he would have been mine if it wasn't for you.

(She watch Lolo leave, with anger in her. They release Rainbow)

Rarity: Oh, who does she think she is?! calling us freaks and calling you BirdBrained. How very unladylike of her.

Raph: She's always like this. Treat us like we're dirt to her.

Creative: (sigh) Don't worry about her guys. She'll be out of our mane when this musical is done and our live will go back to normal. Let's get to our work.

Twilight: Creative's right, we can't let her get to us. Let get ready for work.

Donnie: Yeah. I need to rehearse on my lines.

(The gangs get to their work for the musical.)

(The Next Day)

(All the Toons and the girls are working on their job. Twilight work with The Once-ler, Rarity works on costume making, Creative works stage designing, Fluttershy works on giving refinements for the workers and actors, Applejack and Rainbow works on moving sets, Pinkie works on prop setting and Mariposa works on helping the band. Erick and Lolo are rehearsing on their lines.)

Erick: Ok, let's start with the duet. Lolo, would you start please?

Lolo: Gladly.

Jack: You're going to need this. (give Pinkie ear plug)

Pinkie: Why? Eek! Now I know! (put on ear plug)

Lolo: (off key) **In Sleep he sang to me**

 **In Dreams he came**

Rainbow: Eeh! Who's dying!?

Applejack: Sweet Apples! She sang horrible!

Lolo: **That voice which calls to me**

 **And speaks my name**

Spike: I think my ears are bleeding!

Mariposa: I think mines are starting to go deaf!

Lolo: **And do I dream again?**

 **For now I find**

Rarity: For the love of all thing fashion! Make her stop!

Toons: Make her stop please!

Lolo: **The Phantom of-**

Erick: Stop! Stop! Stop right this instant! You're going to burst everyone's ears drums!

Lolo: Excuse me, but I'm the star and I give this junk all the money!

Erick: Well, money can't give you a better singing voice.

Toon: I think he's right you know.

Toon2: Indeed.

Lolo: Whatever, I'm still the star.

(Lolo leave to get water. The group recover from Lolo horrible singing)

Rainbow: Sometimes I just want to teach that brat a lesson.

Creative: Come on Rainbow, you know violence isn't the right answer. Let's just focus on work ok?

Rainbow: Ok.

(Erick came to Twilight.)

Erick: Excuse me Princess, is it ok if I take a quick break?

Twilight: Sure. (See Erick leave for a quick break, then turned her attention to Lolo) Now Lolo, let's get started on the song "Think of Me"

Lolo: Alright whatever.

(off key) **Think of me**

 **Think of me fondly, When**

 **we've said goodbye**

 **Remember me**

 **Once in awhile, Please**

 **promise me you'll try**

(The group cover their ear to avoid hearing Lolo singing. Creative saw something moving from the top station and see it near the weight bag rope and saw what it will land)

Creative: Hm? Oh no.

Lolo: (off key) **When you find**

 **That once again you long**

 **To take your heart back**

 **and be-**

Creative: LOOK OUT!

(The weight bag fell and almost land on Lolo, causing a panic on the stage)

Group: AAHHH!

The Once-ler: Huh? (saw what happen) Oh no. What happen? (look up and call out Flint, who is working on the curtain station) Flint! What's going on up there?!

(Flint came out)

Flint: It's not me, I swear! I wasn't on my station a few minutes!

The Once-ler: Well if it wasn't you, do you think someone was there?!

Flint: I don't think so, EveryToons knows I'm in charge of this area! Wait, you don't think it could be..

The Once-ler: It can't be! We haven't heard of him since The Cobra Death!

(Mariposa came to see what happen. Then a single envelope fall slowly and land next to Mariposa. She saw the envelope, pick it up and open it to read the letter)

Mariposa: Oh dear.

(Meanwhile back on the stage, Twilight came to make sure no one got hurt. She came to Lolo)

Twilight: Are you alright?

Lolo: ALRIGHT?! I ALMOST GOT KILLED AND YOU'RE ASKING ME I'M ALRIGHT?!

Twilight: Hey, watch your mouth, that is no way to talk to a Princess.

Lolo: Like I care what you say Princess!

Twilight: Now I'm starting to see why Billy never like you.

(The Once-ler came to check if everyone is alright)

The Once-ler: Is everytoon and ponies alright?

Group: Yeah.

Lolo: I'M NOT!

The Once-ler: Hey, calm down. I'm sure it was a accident.

Lolo: Accident or not! I QUIT!

The Once-ler: Quit? but what about the musical?

Lolo: Forget about it! There's no way I'm staying here to get killed!

(They watch Lolo leave the stage and leaving the opera house too)

The Once-ler: Oh great, there goes our Christine. Now we have to delayed the show to find a replacement.

Group: WHAT?!

(Then Erick came to the scene and see the weight bag that land on the stage)

Erick: Whoa, what happened?

Rarity: Someone sabotaged the set and chase away our star. And now the show is being delayed.

Erick: What? Now what are we going to do?

(Mariposa came with the letter in her hand, and look very worry too)

Mariposa: Uh excuse me, I have something you're not going to like.

(She show the envelope with a red skull wax sealed)

Group: (gasp!)

Twilight: He is real.

(There was a short moment of silence, then out of knowing)

Group: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Everyone is running around, screaming and panicking with fear and knowing who send it, The Phantom)

Twilight: EveryToon and Ponies, Calm down! Everythings is going to Ok!

The Once-ler: EveryToons, Please! This is not the right time to act like we're losing our heads!

Toon: Oh we'll be losing our heads alright! On his Punjab Lasso!

Donnie: It's impossible! I thought he was gone for good!

Mikey: Well he's back! And we are doomed!

Pinkie: Did I just told you, THE OPERA HOUSE IS HAUNTED!

Jack: WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE ARE GONNA DIE!

(Creative look around at the Toons running around, screaming. She became annoyed of it)

Creative: SSSTTTTOOOOOOPPPPP! (They stop when they heard her) EveryToon and Ponies listen up! We are not going to die and never will, Just because he done one harmful act doesn't mean we have to act like a bunch of chickens. The Once-ler said he also give out notes and we haven't read what his demands are yet. So Mariposa, what did he said?

Mariposa: Uh...well...you're not going to like it.

Rainbow: Why? is it bad?

Mariposa: Well, ... Umm. It's something that involves Creative.

The Once-ler: Can I see it please? (Mariposa give The Once-ler the letter) Oh boy, this is not good.

Twilight: Well? What are his demands?

The Once-ler: It's more than that, (gulp)" Hello all, how have you been since my student death?Going well I first let me welcome our guest for coming here for my grand musical. Welcome Bearers of the Element of Harmony, I'm pleased that you all came on a great notice. Now I'm sure you noticed the little act I did there, It's just that this Toon girl is a bad influence of my sweet Christine and I decided who will be the right Toon or should I say Pony for the role.I(gulp) w-would...l-l-like...Creative Spirit to..play..the role..of..my C-Christine Daae`."

Group: CREATIVE SPIRIT?!

Creative: ME!? But why me?!

The Once-ler: " I guess you're wondering why her? Since she's my student, Billy Joe Cobra friend, I feel that she must bring back his legacy. If she doesn't do the part, I fear I have to take drastic measures in my own hands. O.G."

Creative: Do the part? me? But I can't!

Erick: You have to, if you don't, we are really going to die.

Creative: But why me?! Can it be someone else?!

The Once-ler: I'm afraid not, if we don't do what he said, he be sure to kill everything and everytoon.

Creative: Cause I have to bring back Snakey legacy? He knows I can't act! And I never learn how to! I can't do it!

Spencer: Yes you can, I know you can and so does Billy too.

Creative: But I'm not like him and I prefer to keep it that way! I'm not doing the role!

Erick: You must, It's the only way to save us.

Twilight: Wait, are you saying there's no way we can reason with him?

Erick: He's not the type to be reason with.

Creative: Erick! I can't do this! The Phantom can't do this to me!

Erick: I'm afraid he have, you can't ignore his demand.

Creative: But The Phantom can't be bad! I know he's not!

The Once-ler: Creative, he threatened us if you don't do the role.

Creative: But...

Twilight: It doesn't have to be this way, we can find another way.

Erick: There is no way.

Creative: No! You don't understand! I can't do it!

Jack: But you have to or we'll die!

Leo: Creative doesn't have to do this.

Jack: Leo, The Phantom is still here and he'll kill us if she don't play the role! (turn to Creative) Please, you have to do it.

Spencer: Creative I know you can do this, I know you c... (Creative step away from the others) Creative?

Creative: I can't, I won't do it.

Erick: You have to.

Creative: I can't.

Erick: You must.

Creative: I can't!

Erick: You must!

Creative: I CAN'T!

(Creative run away from the stage)

Group: CREATIVE!

(They watch Creative running away from the stage and run to the far hallway of the opera house. Then a voice is heard from the top of the opera house)

Voice: Oh Rainbow Wings.


	5. Chapter 4: Creative meets The Phantom

(Twilight and the rest look through the hallways, looking for Creative)

Pinkie: Creative Spirit! Creative! Where are you?!

Rarity: Creative! Darling! Come out please!?

Applejack: Sugarcube! It's only us!

Fluttershy: Please come out!

Mariposa: Can you tell us why you run off?!

Rainbow: Where the hey is she?

Twilight: I think she's in her room.

Rainbow: Why did you just say that?

Twilight: I just did.

(Creative is in one of the opera house bedroom, crying with a pillow in her face)

Creative: (crying)

(Knock)

(Twilight open the door as she and the other enter)

Twilight: Creative, are in here?

Creative: Yes, what do you want?

Rarity: We want to know why you flew off darling. We're worry about you.

Creative: It's something I wish not to talk about.

Mariposa: Why?

Creative: Cause I don't want to.

Spike: Is it because you are force?

Group: SPIKE!

Spike: Sorry.

Creative: (crying)

Twilight:Oh nice going Spike. Look what you done to her.

Spike: I said I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make her cry.

Rainbow: Hmm, that's funny, I never see her cry before. She usually manage to tough up.

(Rarity sat next Creative, putting her arm in her shoulder)

Rarity: Creative. Dear, everything will be alright, everypony get force sometimes.

Creative: Yeah, but I have a problem with being force, It's like I don't have a choice, if I don't do The Phantom request he'll kill everytoon and probably you guys too.

Rainbow: It's no big deal Cre, you just have to act and sing and we'll be back home before we know it.

Creative: But I don't know how to act! I can't even remember my lines too when I was a young filly on my class play!

Fluttershy: You don't know how to act? And can't remember your lines?

Twilight: I guess that means you have no experience with acting and never manage to get the whole motion right to the pace.

Pinkie: In other words, WE'RE DOOMED!

Spike: But I'm not ready to die! I have so many thing in my life!

Applejack: No way I'm letting that varmint get near me or my friends!

Twilight: Girls! Enough! We are not gonna die, I'm sure we'll find a way to get through this problem, as of right we need to figure out how Creative can learn how to act and we'll be safe in no time!

Creative: I don't know Twilight, I never been so scared in all my life.

Fluttershy: What do you mean" you never been so scared in all your life"? What are you afraid of?

Creative: I'm afraid of being force, And now The Phantom force me to play the role and me not knowing how to act and everytoon depending on me to save the show to avoid being killed by him, I have no choice but to do it. (sniff) I'm even more afraid of letting everyone down because I can't act.(sob)

(Applejack sat next Creative)

Applejack: Hey, hey, listen ya're not going to let everyone down, we'll be sure to help ya and save both us and everytoon from The Phantom.

Creative: But what if I fail? What if I can't be learn? I don't know the first thing about acting.

Spike: What about the lesson Billy gave you?

Creative: They're just for singing, not acting. I was hoping to use them with Snakey Tune if he remember our promise, but now he's gone, They're no use anymore without him.

Mariposa: Creative, be honest with us. Do you really miss him?

Creative: More than life and death itself.

Rarity: Well, I'm pretty sure he miss you too. But he is dead now and it would take a miracle to get him back.

Creative: Or a chance to help me with my problems.

Twilight: Well, I'm not sure if Cartoonaroll can have a miracle, but we can get through this if we work together.

Applejack: Twilight's right. But right now we need to rest, we have another busy day of work.

Twilight: You're right, we should get some sleep.

Mariposa: Good night Creative

Creative: Night girls.

(The girls and Spike leave Creative room, leaving her alone)

Creative: (What am I going to do? Rarity is right, it would take a miracle.)

(Night)

(Creative tossed and turned in her sleep, in cold sweat and woke up)

Creative: (gasp!) It's just that dream again, (sigh) What am I gonna do?

(The hallway of the opera house is all dark, til a small light came. Creative is holding a candle in her hand. She look around, then she turned around as if she saw something following her)

Creative: Huh? (turned around her) that's strange, I could have sworn I sense something behind me. Guess it's nothing.

(She stopped at the phantom statue. She put her candle down as she kneeled down on her knee)

Creative: Erik, I come here to beg you to give a better way for my problem.

(Creative begin to drift off to sleep. Then she heard a violin music out of nowhere which cause her to woke up)

Creative: Huh? What is that? Is that...a violin? But who would be playing at this time of night? (She look around to find out where the music come from) That's strange, it sound like it's coming from behind the statue. (She look at the statue) Wait, I wonder...(She stood up and push the statue. Revealing a secret passage) (gasp)A secret passages.

(She look at the passage, wondering where ir lead. She pick up her candle and went inside. The statue closed on it's own. Creative continued going torwow the passage)

Creative: What is this place?(gulp)

(She continued till she saw a river with a boat. But she fly across the river instead of using the boat. She flew till she saw land. She carefully land and look at the place she land. It look like a normal cave but with a lots of candle lift, it has a piano with music sheet, music sheet are all over the floor and with old drawings, curtains drapes over, and a fancy bed. She look around this strange but lovely place)

Creative: Why does this seem familiar?(She look until something hit her) (gasp) This is The Phantom's Lair! why does anytoons know about it? cause they never look behind the statue. (She look at the candle in wonder) But if they haven't been here, then why is the candle still on? Hmm. (She think of who is here and she called out) Hello? anyone here? Erik? are you here? (Silence is only heard in the lair) Nothing. (sigh) Guess I just drag myself here for nothing, better get back before they noticed I'm gone. (Creative flew off, then stop near the lake in tears) (sob) What's the point?! I'm doomed!( crying)

(Creative cried is heard all over the lair, till a voice is heard)

Voice: Hey, Hey, Wipe those tears. They'll ruined your pretty face.

( Creative shot up when she heard the voice and startled her)

Creative: AAHH!, WHO'S THERE?! WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!

(She look around fastly to find who said that)

Voice: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Slow down missy. I didn't mean to scared you.

Creative: SCARED ME?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!

Voice: Hey, I'm trying to be nice here.

Creative: Oh yeah sure, trying to be Mr. Nice Guy here!

Voice: You don't have to be so snappy at me!

Creative: I do too!

Voice: No you don't! Now I want you to take a deep breath and calm down Ok?

Creative: (breathe) Ok, So where are you?

(She look around the lair to find the person who is talking to her, but she can't see him. All she see in the lair)

Voice: Somewhere in the shadow.

Creative: Can I see you?

Voice: You can't, but I can. But not right now, not till you're ready.

Creative: Ready? For what?

Voice: To see me of course my dear.

Creative: Hey! Don't call me that! Only Rarity can!

Voice: Right, I'll make sure to remember that.

Creative: Do you know about this lair?

Voice: Yes, I live here.

Creative: You live here? Wait, are you Erik?

Voice: I could be.

Creative: What do you mean "could be"? Are you telling me you don't know who you are?

Voice: Oh, I know who I am alright.

Creative: Then, Who are you?

Voice: I am your Angel of Music.

Creative: My Angel of Music?

Voice: Yes, and I will always be.

Creative: Okay, but who are you really?

Voice: Ok fine you got me, I'm the phantom of this opera house.

Creative: You're the phantom? are you sure?

Voice: Yes I'm sure.

Creative: Well then, why do you force me to do the role of Christine Daae`?

Voice: Do you really think I force you?

Creative: But you said if I don't do the role, you'll kill everyone.

Voice: I said if you don't do it, I have to take drastic measures in my own hands. But instead, I want to help.

Creative: Help? with what?

Voice: With your problem.

Creative: My problem?

Voice: Yes, I heard you are afraid of being force and you can't act , well I want to help you overcome it and teach you how to act.

Creative: Why in Equestria would you ever teach me?! After what you said in your letter?!

Voice: Don't talk to me like that Bearer of The Element of Respect! I know everything that roam the halls and all it secret! And I'm want to teach you because I want to make you feel very comfortable about this and I'm sure your friends of Harmony can help you too.

Creative: Well forget it! There's no way that a jerk like you is going to teach me!

Voice: If that's your choice, then I'll accept it.

Creative: My choice?

Voice: I hear you like to choose, don't you? Well I'm about to give you two choices.

Creative: What are the two choices?

Voice: Your choices are: You let me be you tutor, teach you everything I know about being in a musical, help you overcome your fear and make you the star I know you can. but you must not tell this to anyone and even your friends, I want to remain a secret. Or you can leave here, never come back, face the problem yourself and your friends without my help and let everyone down because you're scared and can't act. It's your choice.

(Creative think about the choice The Phantom gave her, either she learn from him or leave this place)

Voice: Take your time.

Creative: ...You'll teach me everything?

Voice: Everything I know.

Creative: You'll help me overcome my fear?

Voice: Anything to make you brave again.

Creative: I can't tell everyone about this?

Voice: Not even your closest friend.

Creative: If I don't let you teach me, I can't come here?

Voice: Never.

(She think about it. She can't lie to her friends, but she can't learn to act and overcome her fear without a professional help. So she made her choice)

Creative: Take me under your wings.

Voice: Good choice my love, We'll start tomorrow night.

Creative: Why night?

Voice: Cause I don't want everyone to worry where you are, They'll be missing their star.

Creative: (sigh) Ok.

Voice: Don't worry, you'll get use to it.

Creative: What have I gotten myself into?

(Creative could feel herself feeling dizzy, probably because of the changes she just did. Then she dropped the candle she was holding, and it fell down on the hard ground and went out. And some of the candles in the lair went out too. Creative went to sleep from the pressure she is feeling. Then out of the shadows, a figure came and saw Creative asleep)

Voice: Guess she got tried out, better get her back before the others woke up and discover she's gone.

(It pick her up and went straight to the spare boat while carrying her)

Voice: Still light as a feather. She really have change, a better life than mine.

(Then it come to Creative room and put her down, it pull the cover and cover her to get comfortable)

Voice: Sweet dreams, Old friend

(It leave as Creative is still fast asleep)

(Morning)

(Creative woke up and saw herself in her room than in The Phantom lair)

Creative: (yawn) Huh? how did I get here? (See a note) hmm what's this?

(She open the envelope and read the note)

Creative: " Good luck on your first rehearse, I'll watch you to see how you're doing and make sure no harm can come to you and your friends. Be sure to visit me every night till the musical is ready and you better not tell everyone about this, remember this. O.G."

No harm can came to me and my friends? what does he mean?

(She look at the note, seeing it was from The Phantom who she visited. She smile now knowing that she is The Phantom new student)

Creative: I won't let you down my Angel of Music


	6. Chapter 5: First Rehearsal

( In the stage, The Once-ler is up early ecoting Flint to rise the weight bags to avoid any accidents.)

The Once-ler: OK higher! higher! and good!

Flint: Once, are you sure about this?

The Once-ler: I have to make sure we don't have any more accident that can infect our musical. We already have a huge problem yesterday and I want no more.

Flint: Well now you mention it, it was pretty strict of The Phantom to force Creative to play Christine. But what about the rule of no outsider taking longer job that is for us Toons only?

The Once-ler: I know that's our main rule when they came here, but as long The Phantom is here, we have no choice but to do as he said. Which mean we have to break that rule to avoid getting killed.

Flint: (sigh) Mickey is not going to happy about this.

( Then Twilight, her friends and the workers and actors came)

Twilight: Good morning Once-ler, what are you doing so up?

The Once-ler: Just making sure we don't have any trouble like yesterday.

Twilight: Oh yeah, The Phantom forcing Creative.

The Once-ler: Yes. Speaking of which, where is our new star?

Twilight: She may still be in her room. She was pretty sad and scared about the whole forcing act.

The Once-ler: Wait, scared? You're saying Creative is afraid of being force?

Twilight: That's what she told me and my friends.

Pinkie: Yeah, she was crying. And we never seen her cry like that.

Twilight: Yes, but I know Creative is a strong mare, she always knows how to fight back.

Rainbow: But Twilight, she's afraid of being force and she doesn't know how to act.

Twilight: That's true, but that doesn't stop us from being there for her.

Rarity: She's right, we have to help her or The Phantom will be very mad.

Applejack: Can we not talk about The Phantom today? I have enough drama for one day.

Twilight: Okay Applejack. Come on girls, let's go.

The Once-ler: I agreed. Alright everytoons, let's get going and prepared for the musical!

( The toons get started on their job and rehearse, at the same time Creative came)

Jack: Well, look who decided to show up!

Creative: Hey EveryToon and Ponies. Sorry I didn't show up, I have alot on my mind.

Jack: A Lot in your mind? about The Phantom request?

Spencer: Jack!

Jack: What?

Creative: Well, Sorta. But I'm letting that get me.

Twilight: That's great news! Now let get you started on your first rehearse.

Creative: Yeah, great news. ( More like bad news! I'll be dead if I told them about what happen last night, I knew I shouldn't have made the deal with The Phantom.)

(Rainbow notice Creative look a little off space, as if something is troubling)

Rainbow: You ok Cre?

Creative: I'm- I'm fine. Why?

Rainbow: You look a little off.

Creative: I'm just a little tired that's all. No need to worry.

Rainbow: Ok, I'm just a little worry about you. I don't want you to get hurt or even made a bad decision.

Creative: I'll be fine, nothing is going to happen to me.

Rainbow: Alright and Good Luck.

Creative: Thanks.

(Creative look around the stage in hope to see The Phantom she visit, hoping he is here watching her)

Applejack: What are ya looking for?

Creative: Nothing, nothing right now.

Twilight: Let's start at the song "Think of Me", Creative?

Creative: Ok. ( Voice: I'll watch you to see how you're doing.)

(Creative stand on the stage, beginning her first song)

Creative: (You can do it Creative, He's watching you.)

(She took a huge breath and begin to sing. When she stop, she saw all her friends and the Toons looking at her in amazed)

Group: WOW!

Pinkie: You sound... AMAZING!

Rainbow: That was totally awesome!

Mariposa: You did a wonderful job!

Rarity: I'm impress with your singing voice, And I think I should let you choose your choice for your costume!

Spike: You did awesome!

Applejack: Ho nelly! ya rope that up sugar!

Fluttershy: you did great, yay.

Twilight: Those singing lessons sure pay off, have they?

Creative: Guess they did.

Spencer: You did awesome Rainbow Wings! I'm very proud of you!

Creative: Thanks Zombie Boy.

Jack: Oh yeah!

Mikey: You rock Creative!

Donnie: Creative, you totally nail it! You sang a lot better than Lolo! I'm just so happy I just want to hug you!

(Donnie hug Creative really tight she could breathe a little)

Creative: Thanks Donnie, but can you let go of me so I can breath?

(Hearing her asking to breath, Donnie let go of her)

Donnie: Sorry. I'm just really amazed of how you sing better.

Leo: I agreed too. You did amazing Creative, Billy must be so proud of you.

Raph: Yeah. Now give me some five girl!

(She and Raph high fived)

Toons: Well done! Fantastic! Great job!

Creative: Thank you all.

(She began to walk away, til Erick came to her view)

Erick: That was a great performs.

Creative: Thanks.

Erick: Say, would you go out for dinner tonight?

Creative: Uh, no thanks.

Erick: But I know the best place for a romantic dinner.

Creative: I said no thank you!

Erick: Very well, if that's your decision.

(She watch Erick leave in sadness, Rarity was watching the whole scene and walk to Creative)

Rarity: What was that for?

Creative: What do you mean?

Rarity: He just ask you for a date with him, but you just yell at him.

Creative: I just have no interest in going on dates.

Rarity: But Creative, this could be your chance to get the stallion of your..

Creative: I have no stallion of my dreams! I have none! I don't want to end up with another broken heart! I don't want to lose another like I lost Snakey Tunes!

(Rarity look at her in shock, Creative never yell at her before. And shock to hear Creative saying she doesn't want another friends and heartbreak)

Rarity: Broken heart? you mean, you don't want a coltfriend cause you'll end up with another broken heart? cause you lost your only friend?

Creative: (sigh) yeah.

Rarity: Creative, darling, I know he is very important to you, but you can't let the past stop you. If you do, your life will be more difficult to overcome. Billy wouldn't want you to never let go of the past, he would want you to keep going and live the life you have.

Creative: You think so?

Rarity: Think so? I know so. Now come now, we have more work to do.

Creative: Alright Rarity.

(Creative and Rarity went back to their work. Meanwhile, Applejack start her plan to get to know Clay as she see him working on the prop boxes)

Applejack: Ya can do this Applejack, just try to know him and ya'll be fine. Ok.

( Clay finish putting the last box in the paile)

Clay: Well, that's the last box.

Toon: Thanks Clay.

Clay: Anytime.

Applejack: H-H-H-Hi C-Clay.

Clay: Oh, It's ya again. How ya been doing?

Applejack: F-Fine.

Clay: That's good, how ya enjoying yew stay in Cartoonaroll?

Applejack: It's n-nice, really nice.

Clay: Great, glad ya're enjoying it.

Applejack: Say, I was wondering..if... ya need any help?

Clay: I guess I could, think ya can help me take those boxes to the back?

Applejack: Sure!

Clay: Thanks Applejack.

(He gave her a pat in the back and went straight to work)

Applejack: (He gave me a pat in the back! I'm as giddy as a school filly!)

The Once-ler: Alright, Erick, let's get you started on "The Music of the Night".

Erick: I was born to sing this song.

Toons: who hoo.

Pinkie: What's wrong?

Donnie: Don't mind them, they're just a little crabby that Erick is nothing like Billy.

Pinkie: Oh.

Jack: Do we have to hear him sing?

The Once-ler: The musical is next week and we have to practice for it, so yes.

Toons: (groan)

Twilight: No complaining on the job! Unless you want to be kick out!

Toons: NO!

Twilight: That's what I thought.

Erick: Alright quiet please, I need to focus.

(Erick begin his solo while the ponies watch him.)

Rarity: (dreamy sigh) he sang like a angel.

Spike: Grrr.

Twilight: He sound very good.

Fluttershy: Yes, indeed.

(Creative watch Erick with disgust, then leave the stage. She enter the opera house garden and took a sit in the blecher)

Creative: (Phew) Glad to get out of there, finally some times to myself. I hope I did the right thing to do the act, but what if they figure it out? what if they say learning from The Phantom is a bad thing? He can kill them if they know too much. (sigh) I'm getting myself worked up over this silly deal. Oh Snakey Tunes, if only you were here with me.

(Then Creative saw a single bluebell flower with a note attached to it)

Creative: Huh? What's this? A Bluebell? but what's it doing here? There's a note here.

(She pick up the flower and read the note)

Creative: "Excellent performs you did, I didn't know you have it in there. I was watching in the box seat in box 5, I'm looking forward to hearing you sing more tonight Bearer of Respect, remember to meet me in my lair when the rehearses are done for today. O.G."

He was watching me. but how did he know Bluebells are my favorite flower? Only Snakey, Zombie and the girls knows.

(Then she heard Rainbow Dash voice calling out for her)

Rainbow: Creative!

Creative: Oh no! Rainbow Dash! I can't let her see these!

(She put the bluebell and the note by the fountain and bushes. Then Rainbow Dash came)

Rainbow: There you are! I was looking for you, the other were wondering where you are.

Creative: I'm fine Rainbow, nothing to worry about.

Rainbow: That's good, come on, rehearses is almost finish.

Creative: Ok.

(Rainbow and Creative leave the garden and go back to the stage. Meanwhile back at the stage, Pinkie, Jack and Mikey are doing one of the perform from the musical. Creative and Rainbow came by and saw the three performing)

Creative: What are they doing?

Rainbow: Well, they ask if they can do that funny part from the musical before rehearses are done.

Creative: I see.(giggle)

Toons and Ponies: (laughing)

Twilight: Those guys can be so funny.

Mariposa: Sure can.

Toons and Ponies: (laugh)

(The gangs saw Creative and Rainbow as they came to them)

Applejack: There ya are Sugar! Where were ya?

Creative: Nothing, just thinking.

Raph: About what? about today or the force?

Creative: ( What can I say to them? I can't tell them about last night) Guess about the force.

Donnie: Don't worry, as long you're doing a great job at your role, it will be alright.

Creative: You're sure?

Donnie: Hey, I'm the smart one, so yes.

Creative: Ok Donnie.

The Once-ler: Ok, thanks for this funny act but we are done for the day. Everyone get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow!

(Then Twilight, Pinkie and Rarity came to the gang)

Twilight: There you are Creative! Where were you?

Creative: The garden?

Rarity: What were you doing there?

Creative: Just some time to myself.

Fluttershy: Did The Phantom came?

Creative: (Yes, he did and he gave me Bluebell.) No, he didn't. I'm alright.

Rarity: Good, I'm so glad you're alright. If that monster get so close to you, I turn him into my next fashion line!

Creative: (GULP!)

Fluttershy: What's wrong? you starting to look a little pale.

Creative: I'm just a little tired, that's all.

Twilight: Well, we're done for today. Good night girls.

Creative: Night.

(They leave the stage and begin to go to their room. Creative left behind as many thought run through her mind)

Creative: ( I'm in big trouble.)


	7. Chapter 6: First Lesson Together

(Twilight is in her room, reading while Spike fell asleep. Then she heard a knock at her door and enter Mariposa)

Mariposa: Hey Twilight, can I talk to you?

Twilight: Sure, what is it? (put the book down)

(Mariposa sat down next to Twilight)

Mariposa: It's Creative, I'm worried about her.

Twilight: Why? Is she okay?

Mariposa: I don't know, but I got a bad feeling in my horn that something dangerous is going to happen to her.

Twilight: What danger? Is it about The Phantom?

Mariposa: Part of me think it's him, but part of me think it's something much worse than him.

Twilight: Much worse than The Phantom? But that's impossible, all the villains in Cartoonaroll are at the bad side of this land.

Mariposa: I know, but I just can't shake it that something is not right.

(Then the others came and enter the room)

Rainbow: What are you guys talking about?

Twilight: Mariposa think something bad is going to happen, and it has something to do with Creative.

Pinkie: Bad? are you saying Creative is in danger?

Mariposa: The feeling in the tip of my horn won't go away. I'm really worry about her, ever since we got the message from The Phantom, She been on and off and feel like something not what they are suppose to be.

Twilight: You all know she's afraid of being force and we're trying to help her. We're her friends and she need us now.

Fluttershy: Why?

Twilight: Because without Billy, nothing can get her in the stage. We have to help her and hope we can make it out alive.

Rarity: She's right, we have to do what we can to help Creative.

Rainbow: But what if we failed?

Applejack: Then she'll fail the Phantom and we'll be doomed.

Twilight: But there something I don't get, Did The Once-ler said anything about the Phantom destroying everything and killing everyone since he came here?

Rarity: No I don't think he did, why?

Twilight: Well I know he can be a bit dangerous, but it's sound like he haven't done anything murderest for the past years.

Mariposa: How can you be sure he didn't?

Twilight: I can look for any informations about what happen to the house and if they caught any signs of murderests death that could be his work.

Pinkie: That can work, but what about the musical?

Twilight: I can ask The Once-ler a permissions to go to The Toon Town Library to do some research about the house. But as of now, the only thing we have to focus is being there for Creative.

(What they didn't know is Creative is listening to the whole conversation when she was leaving to meet her phantom)

Creative: ( They're right, they have to help survive this. But I wish could tell them about The Phantom helping me instead of them. No, I can't tell them, they'll think it's a bad idea being with the Phantom. I have to get to his lair.)

(She leave and made her way to the statue where the entrance to the lair is. She push the statue and enter the the entrance as she made her way to the lair. When she is almost by the river, she heard music)

Creative: Is that him? It must be, he and I are the only one know of this place.

(She set her foot down when she made it and call out for him)

Creative: Hello?

(She heard The Phantom singing, follow his voice and saw a figure in a black robe on the piano. She guess it's the Phantom. She listen to his singing and watch him. The Phantom stop playing when he heard her and turn to see her)

The Phantom: What? Oh It's you. Uh how long did you hear?

Creative: All of it. No wonder you're a musical genius, you have a amazing music talent.

The Phantom: Thank you.

Creative: You're welcome. you know, when I was a foal, I always thought you be a great music composer, your music can be a great hit.

The Phantom: Thank you for your kind word, but how can I when the world would judge me for my face?

Creative: The Toons wouldn't do that, some looks different while other aren't. I know how it feels to be different.

The Phantom: You do?

Creative: Yeah, some would judge me for my wings and cause i think different from the others.

The Phantom: Well, I would never judge you for your wings, as long as you don't judge me.

Creative: I won't.

The Phantom: Good. We'll begin on our lesson but first, are you hungry?

Creative: (growl stomach) Well, I didn't get the chance to have supper.

The Phantom: Say no more, for I came prepared.

(He show her a table with many kind of food)

Creative: Whoa, you sure did.

The Phantom: Thank you.

(He and Creative sat down and eat their meal. When they're done, Creative ask him)

Creative: Can I ask you something?

The Phantom: Sure, what?

Creative: Earlier today, I saw a Bluebell flower with a note on it. Was that you who give it to me?

The Phantom: Yes it was, just something to give you for your first rehearses.

Creative: Ok, but how do you know Bluebell is my favorite flower?

The Phantom: Lucky guess.

Creative: You haven't been stalking on me, are you?

The Phantom: No!no, of course not! I would never do that!

Creative: How can I be sure to trust you?

The Phantom: Because I'm your only chance to fight this force.

Creative: You mean the one you started this?

The Phantom: Hey! At least I try to help you.

Creative: Yeah sure whatever.

The Phantom: Let's get started on the lesson, shall we?

Creative: Alright.

(Creative and The Phantom begin their first lesson as Creative stood next to the piano and The Phantom is next to her)

The Phantom: For our first lesson. pretend this is the stage, the seats are filled with viewers watching you and you must sing in front of them.

Creative: O-Ok, Uh, **T-T-Think of m-m-m-me**

 **T-T-T-Think of me..**

The Phantom: Can we stop for a moment? you need to focus on the play itself, not the whole crowd. If you let them get you, you'll never success and the play will never end. You want that to happen do you?

Creative: No.

The Phantom: Then let's try again, but focus on the music.

Creative: Alright.

 **Think of Me**

 **Think of me fondly when**

 **We said goodbye**

 **Remember me**

 **Once in a while please**

 **Promise me you'll try**

 **When you find**

 **That once again you long**

 **To take your heart back**

 **And be free**

 **If you ever find a moment**

 **Spare a thought for me**

The Phantom: Good, really good. much better.

Creative: Uh, thanks

The Phantom: Now, I want you to try again but with a different song.

Creative: Ok

 **You were once**

 **My one companion**

 **You were all**

 **That mattered**

 **You were once**

 **My best friend**

 **Then my world**

 **Was shattered**

 **Wishing you were**

 **Somehow here again**

 **Wishing you were**

 **Somehow near**

 **Sometimes it seemed**

 **If I just dreamed**

 **Somehow you would**

 **Be here**

The Phantom: Really good, very. (Notice Creative has a sad look on her face) Hey, what's with the sad face?

Creative: You know someone by the name of Billy Joe Cobra?

The Phantom: You mean my number one student? yes I do, why you ask?

Creative: You see, when I was young, he and I was the best of friend. We do everything together, and it seem like there's nothing in the world that can break our friendship.

The Phantom: Yes, he told me alot about you. It's seems that you're more important than everything he had.

Creative: Really?

The Phantom: Yes.

Creative: But, A few years ago, when I decided to go back to Equestria. I went to Cartoonaroll to see him, but I heard he died, And I was heartbroken to the fact he's gone and I'll never see him again.

The Phantom: I'm terribly sorry to hear that, he must be really special to you.

Creative: He is. but you said I must do the role of Christine cause I have to bring his legacy back.

The Phantom:Oh yes I did, Well you don't have to worry about it anymore.

Creative: Are you sure?

The Phantom: Yes.

Creative: But why?

The Phantom: Because a friends of my student, Is a student of mine.

Creative: You consider me your student?

The Phantom: Yes, why won't I?

Creative: But I'm not like Snakey Tune.

The Phantom: Snakey Tune?

Creative: It's a nickname I give to Billy, while mine is Rainbow Wings. We done it since we were kids.

The Phantom: Yes, I think I remember him saying that word "Rainbow Wings", wondering if it's another girl he knows but he said it's a nickname he called you. Do young childs do this? I heard only couples can give nicknames to each others.

Creative: I don't think so, but we are the only one who did it.

The Phantom: How cute. now, how about we practice on vocalize?

Creative: But I don't think I can do it.

The Phantom: Don't worry, I'll be able help you. First, suck in and let it out.

Creative: Ok

(vocalize)

The Phantom: Good, keep going and don't forget to breath.

Creative: (vocalize)

The Phantom: Good, sing higher.

Creative: (vocalize)

The Phantom: Higher.

Creative: (vocalize)

The Phantom: You're doing great, keep going.

Creative: (vocalize)

The Phantom: Great, higher.

Creative: (vocalize)

The Phantom: Excellent, great job.

Creative: Thanks.

The Phantom: My pleasure.

Creative: Can I ask you something?

The Phantom: Of course.

Creative: Why can I see your face? I don't mind it.

The Phantom: How could a beauty like you don't mind a ugly thing like me?

Creative: Beauty? I'm not beautiful.

The Phantom: What?

Creative: I don't care for the beauty of myself, but the beauty of my artwork. Mariposa told me inner beauty is beautiful than outer, I think your inner is more than just the skin in your face.

The Phantom: You think so?

Creative: Think so? I know so.

The Phantom: That's very kind of you Creative, but I'm afraid it won't get in the way of you seeing my face.

Creative: Oh.

The Phantom: But I promise when the time is right I'll let you see my face.

Creative: You promise?

The Phantom: Of course, anything for you.

Creative: (yawn) man, I'm really tried right now.

The Phantom: Would you like me to escort you back?

Creative: Yeah, I would like that.

The Phantom: Follow me please.

(She follow him as they take the boat and leave the lair)

Creative: (yawn)

The Phantom: You getting sleepy right now?

Creative: Y-Yeah

The Phantom: Well then sleep.

Creative: But...how..a-am..

The Phantom: Don't worry, I'll take you to your room. Just sleep.

Creative: (yawn)(sleeping)

(She sleep on the pillow and fell asleep)

(Morning)

(Creative is in her room and woke up and found herself back and not in the lair)

Creative: Huh? I'm back.

When will you let me see you for the first time?


	8. Chapter 7: A Mystery and Signs

Chapter 7: A Mystery and Signs

(Twilight and Spike is in the Toon Town Library to look for information about the opera house history and any crime)

Spike: Uh Twilight, remind me again why are we here?

Twilight: To find any information about the house. And what the Phantom have done in the past.

Spike: I read all these books, but none said anything about the house or the Phantom.

Twilight: We need to keep trying.

(They keep reading in each books. Then Spike saw a single newspaper, he pick it up and read it. His eyes wide)

Spike: Hm? Uh hey Twilight, I found something you need to look.

Twilight: What? "Disasters strike in The House of Opera, Mystery Phantom Real or Fake?" Spike, where did you find it?

Spike: I found it by that doorway.

Twilight: "Newspaper Area" That's it! Maybe there some articles about the house! Oh Spike! What would I do without you?!

Spike: You'll probably get nothing.

(They enter the newspaper area and found a whole sets of newspaper in each order)

Twilight: (gasp) Oh dear, how am I gonna find those articles?!

Spike: Uh Twilight, each one of these have labels.

Twilight: They have? (see that they have labels of each articles) THEY HAVE! Come on Spike!

Spike: Coming!

(Twilight look at each label fifes and on alphabetic order)

Twilight: "Toon Town Area" "Toon Town Bakery" "Toon Town Hospital" Ah! "Toon Town Opera House" Alright Spike, let's work.

(Twilight take out all the articles and set them in the table to look at each papers. They read at all the paper, then Spike found one)

Spike: Hey! look at this! " Haunted Opera House! Dangerous or Not?"

Twilight: But no murders?

Spike: I'm still looking. Here's another one, " The Opera own Phantom roaming the halls, Many tremble with Fear."

Twilight: We need to keep looking! Anyone of these could have something about a murder!

Spike: Ok, calm down.

Twilight: DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!

Spike: AAAAHHHH!

(Spike cover himself with one of the articles in fear)

Twilight: Huh? what? " Singer's own Tutor of The Opera House, Is The Phantom a good guy?"

Spike: Tutor? Wait, did The Once-ler said the Phantom teach singer how to sing better?

Twilight: Yeah he did, but they said they saw his spirit.

Spike: But what if he is real? if so, how do he avoid being seen? unless...

Twilight: It can't be, the house doesn't have a underground chambers.

Spike: How can you be sure?

Twilight: I don't know, but we need to keep looking.

(They continued looking, then Spike found one)

Spike: Alright. Hey Twilight, I found something.

Twilight: What? " The Famous Billy Joe Cobra is under the wings of Erik, The Phantom of the Opera"

Spike: Is that the guy Creative told us about?

Twilight: That's right, The Once-ler said he been learning alot from him till his death.

Spike: But how did he die?

Twilight: That's something the Toons haven't know yet, he die mysteriously.

Spike: But they don't die unless there's a reason or they left a clue.

Twilight: That is true, maybe there's an article about how he died.

(Spike found another article)

Spike: Hey! I found something!

Twilight: What did it say?

Spike: "The Cobra Final Performance, Phantom never heard from again" It said here he die on the night of the musical, The Phantom of the Opera.

Twilight: When he was alive, he play The Phantom everytime it came. but why did he die on that very night?

Spike: It didn't say anything of why he die, all they know is that he die in a mysteriously way and never leaves a reason or a clue.

Twilight: That's very strange, Wait, do you think he was murder?

Spike: Maybe. but who would kill him? The Phantom?

Twilight: No I don't think so, he may be a murder, but he wouldn't kill his student.

Spike: But he have to be a murder. If they say Billy died mysteriously , The Phantom must have done it!

Twilight: Really Spike? Do you really think The Phantom kill Billy if he didn't kill Christine?

Spike: Well,...uh...no.

Twilight: Exactly. And in this paper it said that when Billy died, The Phantom is never heard from again.

Spike: Maybe The Phantom decided to take a break from this phantom of the opera act.

Twilight: Or maybe he have finally rest in peace for the first time.

Spike: You think so?

Twilight: Well, some ghost have unfinished business to be done and I think his are. But how can he return if he finally found peace? Ghost don't come back when they're dead and finish their part.

Spike: I think you're right, ghost don't come back on their own. Hey do you think Cartoonaroll know magic like you too?

Twilight: Cartoonaroll is not big on magic like we do, and there is no spell for being a spirit back from its grave.

Spike: But what about what happen back at the opera house a few days?

Twilight: It could be his work, but no one can get past Flint and everytoon knows he's in charge of setting the set and props right.

Spike: Yes indeed. But I have a feeling that not everytoon can follow the rules, especially the one about us ponies not taking a part only toons can.

Twilight: Do you think The Phantom knew about it?

Spike: I don't know, I don't even know him very well.

(Spike think about what they discuss and what they found, and come up with a thought)

Spike: But if The Phantom didn't kill Billy, who killed Billy and who's trying to put a blame on The Phantom?

Twilight: That's a mystery we need to solve.

(At the opera house, Rarity show Creative her design for Christine costume and didn't notice Creative is off space)

Rarity: So Creative, which one of these design do you like? Creative? Darling, are you listening?

(Creative snap out of her daydream of a certain ghost)

Creative: Huh? what?

Rarity: Are you even feeling alright?

Creative: I'm fine, why you ask?

Rarity: You hardly say anything this morning, Is there something on your mind?

Creative: No, there's nothing.

Rarity: Are you sure you're alright?

Creative: Yeah, I'm fine really.

Rarity: Very well, which one do you like?

(She show Creative the design again)

Creative: That one.

(She point out the one in Rarity left hand)

Rarity: Excellent choice dear, this will look very lovely on you.

Creative: Can't wait to wear it.

(Then The Once-ler guide Rainbow to put up one of the sets)

The Once-ler: Good and...there! Perfect! Thank you Miss Dash.

Rainbow: Just call me Rainbow.

(Then out of nowhere, Patrick and Rigby dash through them again)

Rigby: WHOOO HOOOOO!

The Once-ler: Not again, HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TWO!?

Rainbow: Don't worry Beanpole, I got them.

The Once-ler: Are you sure?

Rainbow: Hey, you're looking at the fastest flying machine in Equestria!

The Once-ler: In that case, knock yourself out.

Rainbow: Thanks. You two get back here!

(Rainbow Dash flew away and catch Patrick and Rigby, Twilight and Spike return from their trip to the liberty. Pinkie saw them and rush to them)

Pinkie: Hi Twilight! How everything go in the Library?

Twilight: It went good Pinkie.

Pinkie: Did you get any information about the house and that nasty Phantom?

Twilight: Well I didn't find anything about him being the murder we thought, but I need to talk to The Once-ler about Billy's death.

Pinkie: Why?

Twilight: Because I found a article about his death saying that he didn't leave anything before he die, and I think he was murder!

Pinkie: Murder?! but who would murder him?

Twilight: That's what I need to know.

(She found The Once-ler talking to Ben Tennyson, one of Creative best friends, and walk to him)

Twilight: Mr. Once-ler, can I talk to you for a moment?

The Once-ler: Sure, One moment.

(Ben nod in agreement and left, leaving The Once-ler and Twilight alone)

The Once-ler: What do you want to talk?

Twilight: This morning, I went to the Toon Town Library and look for information about this house and about the Phantom. But instead, I found a article about Billy death and It said he didn't leave any clue or a note of reason of why he die.

The Once-ler: Yes, on that very fateful night, we found him in his dressing room, dead. We didn't find some clues, or anything.

Twilight: Right, but I been doing some brainstorming about it and I think he been murder!

The Once-ler: Murder?

Twilight: That's right. someone kill him, but I want to know who has the biggest grudge on him.

The Once-ler: Well, as far I can think, there have been severely that have a grudge on Billy. But we have a very important rule of murder, if anytoon is commit guilty of murder, they will be sent to the bad side of Cartoonaroll.

Twilight: Really?

The Once-ler: Yes, we have that rule to keep everytoon safe and unharmed.

Twilight: But what about The Phantom?

The Once-ler:Well, we haven't have any sign of a murder that could be his. We make sure this house will be his home.

Twilight: But did he kill Billy?

The Once-ler: No, he would never kill his top student. Billy try very hard to pleased him, And would never be cruel to him.

Twilight: Well, thank anyway.

The Once-ler: Don't mention it, If you have anything you want to talk about, just come to me. As of right now, we need to get back to work. The Musical is a week away.

(Creative is walking around, till she heard a voice and turn to see Clay)

Clay: Hey Cre, ya got a minute?

Creative: Uh yeah, what is it?

Clay: It's about yew friend, Applejack.

Creative: Applejack?

Clay: Yeah, ya see..um...I kinda...like her.

Creative: Is that so? Well, why do you go to her and tell her?

Clay: I don't know Cre, I'm shyer than a newborn cadle in the middle of spring.

Creative: Well, if I say she like you too, Do you think you can take it?

Clay: She like me?

Creative: Since the day she met you.

Clay: Really?

Creative: Really, Really.

Clay: Yahoo! She likes me! Thanks Cre! ya're a great pal a fellow can have!

Creative: No prob.

(She began to walk to the stage to start her reshare, but got stopped by Erick)

Erick: Ah, Creative. You're as beautiful as ever.

Creative: For the last time, I'm not beautiful.

Erick: Oh but you are my dear, I see why Billy can't stop talking about you.

Creative: Is it because he see me as a pretty face, like you?

Erick: Wait! I didn't mean..

Creative: I want somepony who see me as me instead of just another pretty face like The...(NO! Don't say his name!)

Erick: The who?

Creative: The...The... uh, nothing, just a slip in touch.

Erick: Very well. But we need to rehearse on the duet.

Creative: THE DUET!? but uh...can we rehearse on a different song? separated?

Erick: No my dear, we can't. Now come along please.

Creative: (sigh) Ok.

(Twilight notice Creative looks annoyed)

Twilight: Creative, what's wrong?

Creative: I don't like Erick, there's something about him that I don't like.

Twilight: Oh come on Creative, you're being too paranoid.

Creative: I'm serious, I don't like him.

Twilight: I can understand that Creative, but you have to rehearse with him now.

Creative: (groan) Fine.

(She follow Twilight to the stage)

Twilight: Ok, here is the part where The Phantom and Christine have their first duet. Erick, Creative?

Erick: Alright, let's get started. Creative my dear?

Creative: Sure, and don't call me that. ( I wish I was doing this with The Phantom instead of him, But I have to practice with him in night. I hope he's watching me.)

(They begin the duet, Creative start her part)

Creative: **In sleep he sang to me**

 **In dreams he came**

 **That voice which calls to me**

 **And speaks my name**

 **And do I dream again?**

 **For now I find**

 **The Phantom of the Opera is there**

 **Inside my mind**

(Erick start his)

Erick: **Sing once again with me**

 **Our strange duet**

 **My power over you**

 **Grow stronger yet**

 **And though you turn from me**

 **To glance be..**

(Then Erick voice turned into a similar voice Creative knows well)

The Phantom: **..hind**

 **The Phantom of the Opera is there**

 **Inside your mind**

Creative: (Is that him? but how can I hear him? I guess he's really is in my mind.)

(She found herself being drawn to the singing, as the others started to notice her action)

Creative: **Those who have seen your face**

 **Draw back in fear**

 **I am the mask you wear**

The Phantom: **It's me they hear**

Creative & The Phantom: **Your/my spirit**

 **And my/your voice**

 **In one combined**

 **The Phantom of the Opera is there**

 **Inside my/your mind**

Choirs: **He's there**

 **The Phantom of the Opera**

 **Beware The Phantom of the Opera**

(Her friends saw her looking like she's in a trace)

Fluttershy: What is she doing?

Twilight: I'm not sure.

The Phantom: **In all your fantasies**

 **You always knew**

 **That men and mystery**

Creative: **Were both in you**

Creative & The Phantom: **And in this labyrinth**

 **Where night is blind**

 **The Phantom of the Opera is there/here**

 **Inside my/your mind**

The Phantom: Sing my angel of music.

Creative: **He's there**

 **The Phantom of the Opera**

(vocalize)

Mariposa: What is she up to now?!

The Phantom: Sing for the whole crowd.

Creative: (vocalize)

Pinkie: Forget that! Since when did she sing like that and why am I hearing that voice?!

Rainbow: What voice?

The Phantom: Sing for them.

Pinkie: THAT VOICE!

Creative: (vocalize)

Rarity: My stars! How does she manage to sing so long and high?!

Donnie: She can't sing that long! Billy didn't teach her that!

Mikey: Yeah! And she can't sing that high too!

Fluttershy: Twilight, how did she do it?

The Phantom: Sing.

Creative: (vocalize)

The Phantom: Sing for them, my angel.

Creative: (vocalize)

Twilight: I think I know.

The Phantom: Sing for..

(It turned back to Erick voice)

Erick: ..Me!

Creative: (vocalize)

(breath deeply)

(The whole crowd, even Creative friends was so amazed)

The Once-ler: AMAZING! That was truly outstanding!

Creative: Thank you.

Erick: Yes, she did a splending job if I do say so myself. I hope The Phantom is very pleased with you accepting this role.

Creative: Y-Yeah, me too.( I hope he's not watching this.) I'm gonna take a break.

The Once-ler: Ok, I think we could use a break. Take five everybody!

(The cast took a break, Twilight and the ponies came to Creative)

Mariposa: Creative! How did you learn to do that?!

Creative: Learn to do what?

Rarity: Sing Dear! You sang a lot better than the first time!

Creative: I've been...practicing.

Pinkie: All by yourself?!

Creative: Yes.

Fluttershy: Where?

Creative: At night, in..my room.

Twilight: And The Phantom didn't visit you?

Creative: No. Why would he? I'm not a singer like Snakey Tunes.

Applejack: Are ya sure sugarcube? I need ya to be honest with us.

Creative: Yes, I'm sure Applejack. I am absolutely sure.

Applejack: Alright, I trust ya with this. I just don't want that mask varmint getting near ya.

Twilight: Speaking of varmint, I need to talk you girls about this morning.

Remember when I said about finding out if he is a murder?

Rainbow: Yeah, did you find anything?

Twilight: Well, I didn't find the information we was hoping for. I didn't find some article of murder act that is his work. But instead I found a article about Billy death.

Creative: Snakey Tunes?

Mariposa: What did it say?

Twilight: Well, It said he die on the night the musical came, they found him in his dressing room, dead, they didn't find any clue or a note of why he die. And I come to the thought that he was murder.

Creative: WHAT!? MY SNAKEY TUNE WAS MURDER?! WHO IN THE NAME OF TARTARUS WOULD KILL MY ONLY BEST FRIEND?!

Twilight: Creative, calm down.

Creative: CALM DOWN!? YOU'RE ASKING ME TO CALM DOWN?! IF SOMEONE DID THIS, I'M GONNA MAKE THEM GO TO THE MOON!

Twilight: Creative Spirit! Don't raise your voice at me! Now I want you to calm down and take a deep breath.

Creative: (breath)

Twilight: You ok now?

Creative: I think so, but who would kill him and why are you telling us this?

Twilight: Because you two are very close and I think you need to know about this.

Rarity: But who would kill poor Billy?

Rainbow: It's got to be The Phantom, he kill his own student!

Twilight: Rainbow Dash, seriously? we don't know if he did, he don't kill singer he taught. He didn't even kill Christine even when she's with Raoul.

Applejack: Well, how in the name of Celestia are we gonna learn he is a murder and did kill Billy?

Twilight: There's only one Toon I know who does.

(The next thing they knew, is they were talking to Erick about what they discussed)

Erick: Hang on, let me get this straight. You girls are saying you think The Phantom kill Billy, his own student?

Twilight: Well yeah, so we thought you would know about it.

Erick: Well, I hate to tell you this, I don't know how he die, all I know is he die mysterous and when.

Mariposa: You do? when?

Erick: About 5 years ago, when we're performing "The Phantom of the Opera" We were waiting for Billy to come to the stage, but he didn't came. We got so worry, we went to his dressing room and found him dead. Blood in his neck, like he been stabbed .

Rainbow: Did The Phantom kill him?

Twilight: Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: What?

Erick: We don't know if he did, we didn't see his punjab lasso on Billy neck. It's the only technique The Phantom does.

Rarity: So, no knife stab or anything?

Erick: Nope, just the lacco.

Twilight: There's one thing I like to know. Did any of you even find some clues to who did it or some item?

Erick: No, I'm afraid not. No clues, just Billy all dead with nothing but blood.

Rarity: Is there anything else you may have know about his death?

Erick: No, that's all.

Twilight: Well, thank you for your help Erick. If there's anything else you could think of.

Erick: Of course Princess, you're welcome.

Twilight: Well, I guess that's it for today. We should get back to work.

(They went back to work. Mariposa notice Creative is off)

Mariposa: Creative, are you ok?

Creative: Yeah, why?

Mariposa: You been very quiet today. Is there something on your mind?

Creative: I guess I'm upset that I heard Billy got murder.

Mariposa: I know it's terrible to hear it. But it will be alright.

Creative: You're sure Mariposa?

Mariposa: Of course. I'll leave you to yourself. Come back to the stage when you're ready.

Creative: Ok.

(She is alone to herself)

Creative: I can't believe Snakey got murder. Who would murder him? The Phantom wouldn't kill his student, he didn't killed Christine. The Phantom is not bad, I wish they would learn to accpet The Phantom.

(Then she heard a loud crash)

(CRASH!)

Erick: AAahhhh!

Creative: (gasp!) Oh no! not now!

(She flew fast to the stage. She saw the sets on Erick as the Toons get it off him and he stood up)

Erick: I can't believe he would do that to me! Creative! are you alright?

Creative: I'm fine, but what happen here?

Clay: I don't know, Me and Spenc were setting the props up then we heard a big crash and we found Erick with the set on top of him. We figure that it's must be The Phantom but we don't know why he did it.

Creative: Did you find a letter or something?

Spencer: No, we didn't.

(Spike came with a letter in his hands)

Spike: Actually, I found it.

Rarity: What did he say?

Spike: " Hello everyone, I'm pleased that you all are working hard on making the musical a great success. And I'm even more pleased that Creative is taking the role, keep up the good work. I'm sorry I almost kill your star, it's just that if he even think twice of harming you all and Creative, I have to make sure he won't think even more and force him to leave my home. O.G."

Fluttershy: what do he mean" harming us and Creative"?

Creative: He must think Erick is going kill all of us.

Erick: Me? kill everyone? I would never do such a thing! This must be a mistake!

Applejack: Why should we trust ya?

Spencer: Look, I know we may not like him but he is not a murder.

Twilight: Spencer's right, how can we be sure he really is?

Erick: Well the one thing I can't be sure is that he's turning into a monster he once was and turned against me!

Creative: But he's not a monster! (gasp!) I..I didn't..

Erick: Not a monster? what do you mean "he's not a monster"?

Creative: I...I..I didn't mean it. Really, I have no idea what came over me.

Leo: Whoa, hey. She didn't mean it Erick, she just been all work up, that's all.

Erick: Work up? Leonardo, she said The Phantom is not a monster! It could make him want her more!

The Once-ler: Erick stop it! That enough for today, leave the stage and rest for tomorrow. (He watch Erick leave the stage) Creative are you alright?

Creative: I didn't mean to say it.

Leo: We know you didn't, I think you have enough for today.

(Creative hug Leo tight as the others hug Creative in a group hug)


End file.
